Moments Like These
by Superkoi
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on the obvious Davis-Kari-TK love triangle! KarixDavis and KarixTK


**A/N: This one-shot has a really weird back story… I was watching figure skating on TV (don't even ask), and there was this one guy named Daisuke Takahashi from Japan who was REALLY good! Naturally, the first thing that popped into my head was "OMG, **_**DAISUKE**_**?!" So then I started laughing when I tried to picture Davis ice skating. Tee hee! Sooo…. Let's go skating! :) **

**On the Ice**

"Kari, when I said I'd go out with you anywhere, I didn't literally mean _anywhere_!" Davis whined as he stumbled in his ice skates to the edge of the ice rink. He clung onto the pole that flanked one side of the doorway, acting as his only source of balance. Kari, who was already gliding across the ice, easily skated up to Davis, her arms behind her back.

"You made the rules," She reminded him with a mischievous grin. "I'm simply following them."

Davis groaned, pushing himself off of the pole and falling backward in the opposite direction. Kari placed her gloved hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles, but Davis's loud voice overpowered it.

"Whose dumb invention was this anyway?" He clumsily shuffled to his feet and placed one skate on the ice. "What kind of crazy person actually thinks "hey, I know! Let's make a stupid-looking boot with one dangerously sharp blade on the bottom! Then people can slide across the ice in them while the uncoordinated kids fall down and get made fun of while they're just trying to go out with a girl they like!"?"

Kari couldn't take it anymore. She removed her hand and burst into laughter. Davis narrowed his chestnut eyes.

"Hey, I'm being _serious_!" He complained. Kari held her stomach, fighting away the last of her amusement.

"Sorry, Davis," She glided up to him and allowed him to grab her arm to steady himself. "I just didn't know how bad you are at ice skating."

"Thanks," He muttered sarcastically, slowly placing his other foot on the freshly glazed ice. His blades slipped suddenly, causing him to cling onto Kari, pulling her down with him in the process. He ended up with his arms wrapped tightly around her upper body as he lay on his stomach and Kari on the ground beside him. Davis flashed his signature cheeky smile. "Well, at least it's an excuse to hug you a lot."

Kari rolled her eyes. "So I guess this is a bad time to mention that TK is here, too?"

"_What_?!"

"Hey, guys!" As if on cue, TK skated up to his two friends who were still lying in a heap on the ice. He grinned at the sight, offering Kari his hand. "Having fun yet?"

Kari accepted his hand to help her to her feet again. After briefly brushing herself off, she smiled back at her blond friend. "Of course. Right, Davis?"

Flames were practically shooting from Davis' ears as he forced a crooked smile and a weak thumbs up. "Yeah, totally."

TK continued to grin as he turned his attention to Kari, acting as if Davis weren't even lying on the ice in front of him. "So you wanna race?"

"Only if you don't mind losing!" Kari replied playfully. Laughing, the two blasted off across the rink before Davis could interrupt.

"Hey! Wait!" He called, but they were already out of ear-shot. "I really appreciate the help, guys!" Pouting, Davis got to his knees and hobbled over to the railing that lined the inside of the rink. He slowly used it to lift himself to his feet again. His eyes darted around the rink, trying to spot TK and Kari. Then he caught sight of TK's unmistakably familiar bowl hat, and Kari's unmistakably familiar beauty being pulled along behind him, their hands clasped together.

"That little traitor!" Davis blurted out to no one. His determination sky-rocketed as he gave a good push against the railing, sending himself sliding across the ice towards TK and Kari. He was perfectly aligned as he gained momentum, and he didn't even bother to remember that he didn't know how to stop. All he could think about was gliding up to Kari, scooping her up in his arms, and skating away from TK forever. His heroic dream was beginning to become a reality as he got closer and closer to his friends.

"Davis?" TK called as he noticed their goggle-wearing friend approaching them. Kari spun around as soon as he heard his name, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Kari!" Davis spat out excitedly when she placed her radiant brown eyes on his. His distraction over-powered his concentration, however, and his skates suddenly swerved to the side. Just as he realized he was suddenly going further away from Kari, he collided into the wall of the ice rink. His momentum came to a dead stop, and it was plain to see that his carelessly thought-out plan had failed.

TK and Kari rushed over to him as he slowly fell back onto the ice again. "Davis!"

Kari slid down to her knees in a split second, holding Davis' head in her lap. TK stood over them worriedly. "Davis, are you okay?"

The spiky-haired boy blinked a few times before letting his eyelids fully open. He looked around dizzily, trying to make the two pairs of curious eyes watching him come into focus. At last, he realized the sparkling brown ones above him were Kari's. They were still beautiful even though they were filled with concern.

"Kari…?" He slurred lazily. "Am I in Heaven?"

TK let out a laugh as Kari sighed. "Um, no, Davis. You're at the ice rink."

"I am…?" Squinting, he sat up suddenly and probed along his jaw with his fingers. "I didn't lose any teeth, did I? I hear that hockey players lose all their teeth by slamming into the wall during games."

TK couldn't help but laugh harder, and Kari joined in. Davis ignored his friends and grabbed onto the railing again, pulling himself up like he did before. He didn't wobble this time even though his vision was still a bit disoriented.

"I don't think so," TK answered at last. "Your mouth looks fine to me."

"Why don't we call it a day?" Kari cut in with a smirk, knowing this would please Davis more than anyone else. TK nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good!" Davis replied immediately, secret relief woven into his words. TK and Kari headed toward the exit, until she remembered Davis still hanging on uselessly to the railing. She turned around with a genuine smile that melted Davis' heart, and she held out her hand.

"C'mon, I don't want you hitting the ice again,"

Davis froze in place, blinking stupidly for a moment as Kari's words sunk into his brain. He extended his arm without any hesitation, happily grabbing her hand in his. He grinned back with enthusiasm bursting from his body.

"Thanks!" He beamed. Kari giggled to herself and gently tugged him along behind her across the ice. He was still grinning widely and felt butterflies fluttering their wings inside his stomach as they reached solid ground again. TK sat down on a nearby bench followed by Kari and Davis, and they began removing their skates.

"Well, that was fun!" TK exclaimed to cease the silence. Davis shot him a dirty look and Kari kept her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Yeah, it was," She agreed. Then she turned her head toward Davis. "Sorry about the ice skating, Davis."

"Ahh, don't even worry about it," He managed to say. "I mean, I _did _say I'd go anywhere."

"We'll have to do this again some time!" Kari exclaimed.

Davis' eyes widened. "No ice skating, though, right?"

"Of course not," She grinned. Davis let out a breath. "We can go roller skating next time!"

Davis tried to hide his internal grimace, forcing a reluctant smile to appear on his lips. "I'll be there!"

"Great! It's a date!" Kari announced, unlacing her other ice skate. Davis paused, letting the word _date _run through his mind a million times. An unforced smile crept onto his mouth at last. He didn't even want to think about the pain that roller skating might cause him, but, frankly, he didn't even care. He meant what he had said: going anywhere with Kari seemed like a great time to him.

"A date," He confirmed happily.

**A/N: Oh, Davis… :)**** Haha, he makes me laugh even though he can be kinda dumb sometimes! I think his crush on Kari is hilarious, especially since it's pretty obvious that she prefers TK. But he never gives up! Gotta admire that determination. Haha, anyways, this didn't turn out to be as long as I'd hoped, but I'm still satisfied with it. I'll be writing another one-shot soon. R&R please! **


End file.
